Airplanes
Airplanes by B.o.B. featuring Hayley Williams of Paramore is featued on the JD: Meant To Be episode Pilot. In the episode, the song is covered by Kitty. Lyrics Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Yeah, yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing And all the glitz and glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time when you fade to the blackness And when you're staring at the phone in your lap And you hoping but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for, if you had one chance? So airplane airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Yeah yeah somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job before I got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Yeah back when I was trying to get a tip at subway And back then I was rapping for the hell of it But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant I'm guessing if can make some wishes out of airplanes Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape And back before when I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the Decatur what's up Bobby Ray So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this thing So here I stand and then again I say I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shootin' stars I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could really use a wish right now I, I, I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shootin' stars I, I, I could really use a wish right now A wish a wish right now Video Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Kitty Category:Covers Category:Solos